When an integrated circuit (i.e., a chip or part) is on a circuit board, the reset signal applied to the integrated circuit usually has glitches, and these glitches can lock up the integrated circuit, as well as prevent the integrated circuit from functioning. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate such glitches from the reset signals and enhance the operation of the integrated circuit. Conventionally, a glitch free reset signal is obtained from the circuit board. In conventional approaches, emphasis was typically based on eliminating such glitches on the reset signals that are applied to the integrated circuit.
However, as the number of cards on the circuit board increases, the likelihood of completely eliminating a glitch in a reset signal from the circuit board decreases. Accordingly, improvements are needed with regard to solving the problem of glitches that occur in reset signals that are applied to integrated circuits.